Below Her Mouth
by SecretFerr
Summary: Nanoha está a punto de casarse, pero una noche cualquiera decide ir a una discoteca y allí conoce a Fate, una joven atractiva que llama su atención. Las dos mujeres viven desde entonces una pequeña aventura de fin de semana que poco a poco se convierte en una apasionada historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película "Below Her Mouth", Aunque tendrá de mi cosecha personal.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE DRAMA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO Y MUCHO SEXO LESBICO Y ALGO DE HETERO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Puede que haya querido a muchos mujeres hasta ahora, puede incluso que haya tenido una relación de pareja "estable". Y que haya convivido con está, pero eso no significa necesariamente que me haya enamorado. Jugar a la casita por un tiempo, romper más de un corazón por mantener mi mente y corazón cerrado, y solo buscar diversión y el placer del sexo. Puede incluso que a pesar de saber lo que ellas buscan en mí. Yo las utilicé por un tiempo y luego las deseché. Sin importarme en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. ¡Eso me convierte en un ser inhumano y despreciable!

Pero que pasa de pronto cuando en tan solo un fin de semana llega una mujer a tu vida, causando algunas dudas sobre lo que te está pasando y derrumbando todas tus defensas. Tratando de cambiar todo tu mundo con tan solo su presencia.

Provocando un huracán en tu estómago, corazón y mente. Alborotando totalmente tus sentidos.

Te sientes rara cuando esa mujer está cerca. Y si no lo está, la buscas. Sientes un dolor tan destructivo en tu pecho. Que crees que en cualquier minuto te puede dar un ataque cardiaco. O piensas que te volverás loca de tanto pensar en ella. Día y noche. Las 24 horas. Los 7 días de la semana. Su cara. Su cuerpo. Sus gestos. Sus posturas. Su ropa. Su esencia. Inclusive su forma de hablar. De reír. De decir tu nombre mientras sus cuerpos se rozan en un vaivén sensual.

¿Así es como se siente la mayoría de gente cuando le gusta alguien?

Tal vez te entre la timidez o te pongas nerviosa ¡o tal vez ambas al mismo tiempo! Se te olvida lo que querías decirle. O te quedas cortada y no te salen las palabras.

La persigues a todos los lugares que frecuenta, las llamas por teléfono constantemente o haces miles de estupideces para que te presté atención. Y si no lo hace, te sientes triste, deprimida, sola, e inclusive enojada.

¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?

Por difícil que te parezca controlar lo que sientes, las normas del buen comportamiento siguen estando vigentes. Si esa persona que tanto te gusta no quiere hablar contigo o le estás haciendo sentirse mal, ha llegado el momento de retirarse. Pero no lo haces. Porque sabes que en el fondo ella te necesita, tanto como tú la necesitas a ella.

Asimismo, no permitas que nadie se comporte contigo como ella lo hace, y mucho menos quieres que esa persona que supuestamente esta con ella la toque, la mire, le hable como tú lo haces. Pero sabes de antemano que eso es imposible porque resulta ser que está comprometida.

¿Te estás enamorando por primera vez?

¿Será un castigo divino? ¿Será las miles de maldiciones que me han mandado las mujeres de mi pasado? ¿Será el tan famoso Karma?

Realmente no lo sé.

De lo único que si estoy segura, es que realmente necesito a esa mujer en mi vida. Tanto que haré, hasta lo imposible para que sea mía. _Totalmente mía_.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto.**

 **¡Disculpen si aparecen faltas de ortografía!**

 **Les comentó que esta historia puede que tenga más de 10 capítulos, todo dependerá si les gusta o no.**

 **Con respecto a mi otro Fic "Crazy In Love", no lo abandonare por ningún motivo. Una mujer puede hacer más de una cosa a la vez.**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disculpen si aparecen faltas de ortografía!**

* * *

 **Comentarios prólogo:**

*Sachiko: Ni te imaginas como llegará a eso. Gracias por leer y comentar.

*Saizoouuuh: ¡No es Yuuno! (Nunca me gusto ese Wn. En MGLN, se hacia el bueno, cuando lo único que quería era aprovecharse de Nanoha. Mientras Fate no estaba) El gilipollas que más acto, para el papel del mismo nombre es Chrono para anticipar futuras revueltas. Su encuentro será en el capítulo 4.

*Nagato-san556: Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te guste.

*AmorChicaxChica: Iré actualizando cada semana. O quizás en menos. Todo depende del tiempo.

*Guest: A penas vi la película, me dije de inmediato: "Esta es una precisa historia NanoFate, así que a darle". Muchas gracias por tu motivación. Y espero te guste.

* * *

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película "Below Her Mouth", Aunque tendrá de mi cosecha personal.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE DRAMA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO Y MUCHO SEXO LESBICO Y ALGO DE HETERO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

En un departamento se encontraban dos chicas teniendo sexo apenas entraba la mañana. Una rubia de unos perdidos ojos rojos. Sobre una pelimorada de ojos verdes al borde del orgasmo.

"Aah... Aaahh", gemía la de ojos verdes.

"Mmm", respiraba desvalorada la rubia. Mirando cualquier cosa a su alrededor, menos a su pareja que gritaba del éxtasis.

"AAAHH…Uff…aahh", grito la chica de abajo llegando al clímax. "¡Oh, dios mio!", exclamo. Tratando de respirar dificultosamente. Abrazando y besando a la ojirubí con adoración. Pero esta apenas correspondía.

Ya culminado el acto. La rubia se removió el pelo de su cara hacia atrás y se quita de encima de la pelimorada para descansar un poco del esfuerzo. Pero sin dejar esa mirada perdida.

"Oye", llama a la de mirada ausente. Besándole la mejilla. "¿Te viniste?", pregunto la chica mirándola de lado, acariciando su cara.

"Un poco", le respondió la rubia mirando el techo.

"¿Qué pasa?, le pregunto. Notando que está, estaba demasiado pensativa.

"No lo sé", le respondió incomoda y cansada de que siempre le preguntara lo mismo.

"Dime la verdad", le pidió algo aireada.

"No es nada", respondió vehemente. "No te pongas pesada ahora", término de decir frotándose las sien.

"No me estoy poniendo pesada", dijo acercándose a ella. "Fate estoy enamorada de ti", y agarro su mano acariciándola con su pulgar.

"Ya me superarás", susurro la rubia. Tapando su cara con sus dos manos. Mosqueada del tacto de la de pelos morados.

Ginga suspira algo enojada. Se levanta de la cama. Empezando a vestirse. Fate solo se sienta abrazándose a sus piernas. Pensando en cómo terminar esto, sin dañar a la chica.

"Di algo", exigió Ginga mirándola.

"Algo", chacoteo la otra.

"Madura", le dijo ya cabreada de la actitud de la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos. En un silencio incómodo. Donde en la mente de ambas ya sabían lo que sucedería a continuación.

"Me voy a mudar", le dijo sin más Fate.

"Si, creo que deberías", le siguió Ginga. Entre enojada y apenada.

"Ya deposité la renta de este mes", dijo la rubia levantándose, buscando sus ropas. Que se encontraban regadas en el piso. "Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Estarás bien?", le pregunto terminando de vestirse.

"Fate", susurra triste.

"Estas mejor sin mí", le dijo mirándola. Con sus ojos rojos cargados de culpa.

"¿Por qué?, pregunto Ginga llevándose sus manos a la cara casi desesperadamente. Afligida que el "amor de su vida" como ella la llamaba, ahora la dejara.

"Te llamo luego, ok", le dijo apresuradamente sin responder a la pregunta. Evitando lo máximo posible, decir o hacer algo que destrozara más el corazón de ese ser, que no tenía culpa alguna de sus problemas emocionales.

Tomando sus cosas en un bolso. La rubia se fue sin mirar atrás.

._._._.

Los problemas de Fate no se daban solamente ahora. Prácticamente los tenía en su diario vivir. Desde que tenía 16 años hasta sus actuales 27. Contaba con un amplio listado de chicas que han pasado por sus manos. Algunas solo de momento y otras con las cuales tenía una "relación" por así llamarlo. Que duraba un mes o dos. A lo mucho. La única que ha cruzado ese récord era Ginga Nakajima. Su última ex novia. Con quien había convivido cerca de 6 meses. Y con la cual había terminado hace unas horas. Con la mayor sutileza posible que se merecía. Por aguantarla tanto tiempo.

Ginga era mayor que ella por 6 años. Una mujer madura. Trabajadora. Dedicada. Y que la amaba. Pero que Fate no supo corresponder. Lo intento. Pero no pudo. Su insatisfacción y falta de compromiso para con todas sus ex. Habían hecho que prácticamente solo buscara el placer sexual. Que a veces ni si quiera le era suficiente. Nada la satisfacía. Era como un androide. Sin emociones. Sin sentimiento. Sin alma.

En ocasiones culpaba a su familia. Otras a su simple existencia.

Su vida familiar era un desastre. Hija única de padres separados. Su padre era un hombre cariñoso. Y siempre supo apoyarla en cada una de sus etapas. Pero en cuanto a su madre. Una mujer católica. Que no podía aborrecer más que su hija fuera "distinta" al resto. Porque Fate era muy diferente a las demás chicas.

Contaba con un cuerpo delgado y trabajado. Piel pálida y tersa. Con una melena larga y rubia. Pero lo que más destacaba era su atractivo rostro. Algo andrógino para algunos. Labios delgados y rosados. Unos ojos rojos atrayentes. Heredados por su padre. Que más de alguna, con tan solo verla cayó redondita. Pero que Fate con todos estos atributos de una chica hermosa. No sabía valorar. Ya que no quería ser una chica. Ella odiaba serlo. Se vestía como Chico. Actuaba como chico. Hablaba como chico. Tenía gustos de un chico. ¡Ella era un chico!

Desde muy pequeña dio indicios de que no se sentía conforme con su sexualidad. Ella demostraba y aseguraba ser un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

A los 10 años le diagnosticaron Síndrome de Harry Benjamín (vulgarmente conocido como transexualidad). Condición intersexual de nacimiento que ocurre en apróx. 1 de cada 30.000 niñas y 1 de cada 100.000 niños, en la cual la diferenciación sexual a niveles neurológico y anatómico no se corresponde. Ocasionando la ruptura de sus padres dos años después.

Su adolescencia los vivió junto a su padre Clear Testarossa. Un constructor. A quien Fate le agradecía heredarle su pasión por ello.

Lo cual en el plano económico-laboral. Hoy en día era una siembra que daba muy buenas cosechas. Mini empresaria dueña de su propia constructora. Realizaba diferentes trabajos en ámbito privado y público. Bastante requeridos y famosos en Uminari. Japón. Donde se había mudado hace ya 10 años. Desde Italia.

Pero volviendo a tema principal ¿Que aquejaba a Fate Testarossa? ¿Cuál era su problema?

Simple. El amor. Ella no conocía el sentimiento de amar a alguien amorosamente. Entregarse completamente en cuerpo y alma. Solo conocía el deseo y la lujuria. Que en su adolescencia. Desbordaba con pasión. Pero que ahora prácticamente era como un polvo al aire.

Como consecuencia. Todas sus relaciones resultaban en un fracaso rotundo. Su indiferencia y falta de compromiso. Para con todas. Generaba que más de alguna la odiara.

A veces se preguntaba que pasaba. Porque no podía amar. Ninguna le era suficientemente buena. A pesar que con hechos demostraban todo lo contrario. Realmente quería tener una relación real, sana, madura, donde se esforzara por entregar amor, cariño, pasión. Pensar en un futuro. Tener una casa. Un perro. Quizás casarse. Tener hijos. Vivir una historia romántica por todo el mundo. Y envejecer con ella. Hasta llegar a su último aliento.

Pero lamentablemente eso no llegaba. Lo cual la hacia la mujer más infeliz de la tierra.

._._._.

"Hey Fate", llamo un castaño de mirada traviesa. Abrazándola por el cuello.

"Que pasa Veyron", respondió la rubia. Sin dejar de trabajar.

"Zafira y yo iremos después del trabajo por unas cervezas, te apuntas"

"¿Al bar de Matii?", pregunto Fate. Pasando su brazo por su frente sudorosa.

"Obvio, las mejores cervezas y piernas se encuentran hay", dijo haciendo movimientos con su manos obscenamente. "Cierto Zafira", le dijo al peligris que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

"Puede ser", respondió la chica riéndose.

Ha Fate le causaba chiste la actitud de Veyron Hückebein. Él y Zafira Yagami a pesar de tener distintas personalidades eran muy buenos amigos suyos. Es por eso que los había contratado para trabajar para ella, como techadores.

"Ricura a la vista", dijo de pronto Veyron.

Fate miro en dirección donde el castaño observaba. Y vio llegar un descapotable blanco. Estacionándose justo al frente de donde estaban trabajando.

"Oye preciosa", grito Veyron a la chica que conducía el carro.

La chica le dio una mirada indiferente. Y se bajó sin más. Ignorando los gritos del castaño.

Fate examinó detenidamente a la mujer. Tenía un largo y suelto cabello cobrizo. ¿Hasta la cintura quizás? no lo sabía. Desde su posición en el techo no lograba distinguir ese detalle. Iba vestida elegantemente con una blusa blanca, que notaba debajo, había unos pechos de ensueños. Usaba una falda corta color negro cubriendo unas largas y tonificadas piernas, que combinaban muy bien con sus tacones altos. Fate se relamió los labios. Esa mujer era muy sexy. Pero más cautiva la dejo su rostro. Era hermosa. Una piel tostada. Nariz respingada. Ojos ¿Lavandas o azules? Que miraban imponentes. Y unos labios rojos y carnosos. Era la mujer más Hermosamente sexy que Fate haya visto en su vida.

La chica saco un conjunto y un bolso de la cajuela. Y camino a su casa.

"Dame las llaves, y te llevare de paseo", le siguió gritando Veyron con tono lascivo.

"Yo la llevaría de paseo", susurro para sí Fate, mirando a la bella cobriza.

"Preciosa, ¿Por qué a las mujeres les encanta los techadores?", le pregunto el castaño.

A lo que los tres techadores se rieron. Ya que ese era su lema dentro del mundo del ligue.

Ya terminada la secuencia de "piropos". Todos volvieron a sus respectivas funciones. Pero Fate no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente en dirección a la chica que se encontraba a la entrada de su casa. Donde sus ojos borgoñas no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por esos hermosos y atrayentes azules.

La conexión entre rubia y cobriza duro unos segundos. Suficientes para que Fate quedará totalmente prendada.

.

.

.

Ya terminada su tarde laboral. Fate se dirigía al que era su antiguo apartamento de soltera. Era pequeño. Pero idóneo para dormir y comer. No contaba con muchas pertenencias. Y ni se diga de muebles. Solo tenía lo fundamentalmente necesario. Una cocina de dos platos. Un refrigerador mediano. Una mesa para dos. Una cama de media plaza. Un closet. Y sería.

A penas llego tiro sus cosas al suelo y se sentó en una silla. Mirando su nuevo hogar. Abrió sus brazos estirándose. Y sin pensar mucho. Se fue a duchar.

Ya lista con una musculosa blanca, una camisa a cuadros verde, unos Jeans azules, y unas converse. Se recostó boca arriba en la colcha con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza. Mirando el techo pensativamente. En todo el día no se había dado el tiempo de reflexionar en lo sucedido esa mañana. Era como si no importara. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso agradecía el hecho de que Ginga no haya querido contactarse con ella. Porque Fate no quería hacerla sufrir más rechazándola.

Suspiro. Y cerró los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo. Una hermosa cobriza apareció usurpando sus pensamientos. Sonrió. Esa chica estaba buenísima. Nunca vio una mujer igual. Esos ojos. Esos labios. Ese cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba que no la había visto antes? ¿Tendrá pareja? ¿Será hetero o para su suerte lesbiana? ¿La vería de nuevo? Porque realmente quería verla nuevamente.

Estaba tan ida recordando a la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Que no noto que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"¿Alguien en casa?", grito una chica castaña. Entrando. Miro a la rubia que se encontraba recostada y sonrió. "Bienvenida de vuelta al maravilloso mundo de la soltería", le dijo con felicidad.

"¡Vete a la mierda Hayate!", le dijo Fate, levantándose. "¿Ya estas bebiendo?", le pregunto bajando las cortas escaleras del apartamento. "¿Quieres una cerveza?", pregunto dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

"Ok", dijo ella abriendo los brazos cuando Fate cerro el refrigerador.

Fate sonrió con ironía. *Esta escena se volvía a repetir* pensó. Y la abrazo.

"Vamos a ligar como en los viejos tiempos", le dijo Hayate dándole una cachetada amistosa en la mejilla a la rubia.

Ella se rio y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

"Vee a cambiarte, que hoy salimos de cacería", animo la castaña.

.

Hayate bebía vodka. Mientras Fate se cambiaba de ropa. Hasta que sonó el celular de la rubia.

"Ring Ring", imitaba el sonido la castaña. Sirviéndose otro vaso de vodka.

Fate bajo de una medio vestida y tomo el celular. Suspiro cansadamente cuando vio que la persona que la llamaba era Ginga. Sin dejar pasar mucho solo respondió el celular. Colocándolo en altavoz.

"Fate", llamo Ginga.

"Si, Ginga", respondió la rubia. Con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cuándo vas a venir a recoger el resto de tus cosas?", le pregunto la pelimorada.

"¿Qué cosas?", le pregunto con tono burlón. Sabía cuál era el propósito de la llamada. Y definitivamente no le daría el gusto.

"Cosas que no querrás que done a la caridad con tu nombre y dirección en ellas", le dijo. "Tienes 20 minutos", sentenció.

"No puedo estar ahí en 20 minutos", dijo poniéndose unos Jeans negros. "Tengo que ir a una fiesta"

Hayate le dio un sorbo a su licor. Y le hizo un gesto a Fate que quería fumar.

"Todo está empacado y…", dijo Ginga.

"Tíralos", le corto Fate. Lanzando una cajetilla de cigarrillos a la castaña. "No me llames para ninguna cosa", le dijo. Apoyándose cansada en la mesa donde estaba el celular. "Quiero ser amigable contigo y llamadas de esta naturaleza, me enojan", dijo mirando a Hayate que prendía un cigarrillo. Sacando uno para ella. "Me conoces muy bien para saber que me importa una mierda donde acaben mis cosas", dijo prendiendo el cigarro y dándole una calada.

Como respuesta del otro lado de la comunicación. Ginga solo suspiro. Buscando alguna excusa para que la rubia volviera a su casa.

"Tus objetos inanimados no están a salvo de ti", le dijo sin más.

"¿Qué?", dijo Fate riéndose con la castaña por la mierda de argumento que tenía como pretexto. "Bien, deja de llamarme, si sabes que es el caso", dijo ya frustrada.

Ha lo que Ginga simplemente le corto.

Fate sonrió satisfecha. Mirando con sus ojos rojos su hazaña.

"¡Pero que aguafiestas es esa tía!", dijo Hayate. Sirviendo dos tragos de vodka. Haciendo un salud. Y tomándoselos al seco.

"Mm", respondió la rubia chorreada del tema. Ya quería dejar la estúpida llamada de lado. Le daba lo mismo la otra chica. Caminando a su improvisado closet. Busco algo en una caja. "Compre algunas cosas nuevas", dijo mostrándole un dildo. Con una sonrisa picarona.

"Jajaja, Me gusta hervir y reciclar", dijo la castaña.

"Voy a volver a empezar", dijo Fate decididamente sin quitar su sonrisa. "Y lo haré esta noche", sentencio mirando el juguete sexual en su mano.

Esta noche sería la inauguración y comienzo de una nueva etapa…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo muestra un poco de la vida de Fate… era necesario que conozcan cómo se desarrolla su diario actuar, su forma de pensar, sus problemas, etc. Ya que todo esto será un "detonante más adelante".**

 **Y el próximo capítulo será sobre Nanoha.**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


End file.
